La leyenda de Salamander
by Iris Cid
Summary: El gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore estaba en completa calma... un segundo ¡¿calma!, ¡¿Fairy tail calmado!, ¡¿como es posible!, ¡ Explicación!. Pues bien estaban escuchando un cuento... ¿confundidos?, si la respuesta es sí, ¿que esperan? pasen y vean. si la respuesta es no pasen y vean de todas formas ¿que perderán?.


**La leyenda de Salamander**

**Fairy Tail, tanto como sus personases y el mundo son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Era un día normal en Magnolia, bueno no tan normal ya que en el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore estaba en total calma, no había peleas, ni mesas siendo destrozadas, tampoco barriles de cerveza por todo el lugar. La razón era simple, estaban todos escuchando un cuento.

-vamos, continúen con el cuento chicas- decía con voz suplicante y una irresistible cara tierna la Dragón Slayer de viento.

-esta bien, esta bien- decía una Erza con bastantes problemas - "¿como me metí en esto?"- pensó.

**Flash Back**

Natsu Dragoneel ingresaba como siempre al gremio, destruyendo todo y peleándose con quien interfiriera en su camino, buscaba con la mirada alguien, pero como no los encontró miro donde estaba Mira, así que caminó hacia la barra con su sonrisa característica.

-hola Mira, Lissana.

-¡Natsu!- dijo feliz la ultima al verlo.

-hola Natsu – dijo Mira con una amable sonrisa- es extraño verte tan temprano.

-estaba aburrido sin Happy, el vino antes para hablar con "Wendy".

-¿con Wendy? ¿No habrá venido a ver Charlie?- pregunto con una risita Lissana, el Dragon Slayer solo sonrió.

-es una lastima – al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelirrosa, decidió aclarar-es que no han llegado ni Lucy, ni Erza, ni Gray- dijo la maga S al ver que el peligrosa buscaba a alguien con la mirada-pero no te preocupes te haremos compañía mientras aparecen.

-buena idea Mira-nee- colgándose al cuello de Natsu.

-no es eso Mira, ya sabia que Lucy no estaba fue a hacer una misión sola, Erza seguramente llega hoy y no me importa el cubito, estoy buscando a Romeo y Wendy.

-¿Por qué…?- la menor de los Strauss fue interrumpida por los dos niños mencionados.

-Natsu-ni.

-Natsu-san buenos días.

-Romeo, Wendy los estaba buscando-los miro con una gran sonrisa- vamos.

-un segundo ¿a donde van?- dijo Lissana con claras intenciones de seguirlos.

-lo que pasa es que Lucy-nee quedo en contarnos un cuento antes de irse- explico Romeo.

-pero nos dijo que Natsu-san nos lo contaría- Wendy termino la frase sonrientemente.

-¿Natsu?- la albina no esta muy segura de las habilidades de cuenta cuentos de su amigo.

-es que rompí el vidrio del departamento de Lucy, así que me comprometí a contarles un cuento

-"claro, no habría otra forma de que mi Natsu contara un cuento"- pensó Lissana

-¿podemos ir?- dijeron las hermanas Strauss al unísono.

-claro.

…

Estaba casi todo el gremio pendiente de la gran historia que narraría el dragón de fuego, quien estaba sentado en medio de todos sus espectadores.

-bueno comencemos el cuento- el chico tomo aire y prosiguió- "_hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás, habían muchos dragones y quemaban muchas cosas, pero eran buenos y no quemaban las cosas sin razón, pero como quemaban las cosas eran perseguidos por que quemaban muchas cosas sin razón y por eso los mataban, mataron muchos dragones aunque no podían matarlos por que solo un dragón puede matar a otro, así que como eran fuertes intentaban matarlos pero como no podían matarlos, habían tipos especiales para matarlos, con magia, como los magos pero los magos también daban miedo porque eran peligroso aunque no hicieran nada malo, como los dragones que mataban porque quemaban cosas aunque fuera sin razón"._

-Natsu-ni tu historia me esta mareando- comento un aturdido Romeo.

-oye Natsu-san explícame bien ¿los dragones eran buenos o malos?- decía una no menos aturdida Wendy.

-yo creo que Natsu quiso decir "hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando en el mundo aun existían muchos dragones…"- trato de explicar Lissana, para ayudar a su amigo.

-yo estoy contando la historia- Natsu estaba empezando a arder de rabia, literalmente, por tantas interrupciones.

-no se preocupen de entenderla la historia de Natsu es terrible, aye- dijo Happy sentado al lado de Charlie.

-gato traidor- gruño el Dragón Slayer de fuego agarrándole la cola a Happy.

-pero si me la contaste anoche y termine queriendo vomitar, aye- el excede azul se tapo la boca atacado por las nauseas.

-hagamos una cosa- propuso Mira- ven Happy cuéntanos como era le historia de Natsu y nosotras la relatamos ¿esta bien chicas?

-claro- gritaron al unísono, Erza, quien recién había llegado, Lissana, Levy, Cana, Bisca y Laki.

-Juvia también quiere ayudar.

-claro- las chicas se apartaron y dejaron a Natsu solo.

-así que eres inútil hasta para contar historia ¿eh?

-cállate pervertido y ponte algo de ropa.

-mierda- masculló el mago completamente desnudo.

…

Después de un rato reaparecieron las chicas algunas un poco mareadas y otras algo mal humoradas, tenían unas hojas escritas en la mano, tomaron el lugar en el que estaba antes Natsu, dejando a Mira para que narrara la historia.

-tu historia si que daba asco- dijo Cana con una cerveza en la mano.

-Juvia quiere vomitar- dijo apoyándose en Levy.

-pero no te preocupes no estaba del todo mal así que solo la escribimos y cambiamos algunas partes- dijo Levy consolando a Salamander.

- esta bien comencemos- dijo Mira pero había demasiado ruido- vaya, vaya no me escuchan, comencemos- seguían sin tomarla en cuenta.

-¡cállense!- grito la Titania y todos se callaron automáticamente- así esta bien-satisfecha.

-gracias, Erza- Mira tomo los papeles dispuesta a continuar-"_hace mucho tiempo atrás, los dragones vivían en la tierra tranquilamente junto a los humanos pero con el pasar de los años los humanos se fue dando cuenta de cuan poderosos eran los dragones y que los podían controlar si así lo deseaban, temerosos de este futuro comenzaron a cazarlos hasta que los dragones prácticamente habían desaparecido. A pesar de todo, estos seguían siendo pacíficos por que ellos también sabían que su poder era muy grande y era natural que los humanos le temieran pero ellos tenían una misión en el mundo que pasara lo que pasara debían cumplirla. Con los años se fueron difundiendo muchas historias sobre las atrocidades que cometían los dragones aunque ninguna fuera cierta la gente los creía, comenzaron a temer no solo a los dragones, sino que también a las criaturas mágicas en general, por eso nacieron los Cazadores, eran humanos que sabían ocupar magia dispuestos a cualquier cosa por matar a un dragón y que a cambio cobraban mucho dinero por estos favores, pero con el paso de los años también se vieron a los magos como un peligro por lo que también se comenzó a cazar a los niños que mostraban habilidades mágicas, y así mismo con cualquier criatura mágica, ni siquiera a los Cazadores se les permitía usar magia. Ya pasados cientos de años desde las primeras matanzas es aquí, en esta época donde comenzó a surgir una extraña leyenda, a pesar de que siempre se escuchaban diversas leyendas, pero de todas la más conocida era de un Cazador que ni siquiera cumplía los siete años cuando mato a su primer dragón, y ahora era uno de los más famoso y exitosos Cazadores"._

-toma Mira-san- susurró Wendy mientras le pasaba una bandeja con vasos y agua.

-gracias- se sirvió un poco de agua y continuo_-"en un reino Fiore había una prospera ciudad de nombre Magnolia, este lugar estaba en la costa rodeada de montañas tan altas que sus cimas estaban mucho más arriba de las nubes, aquí desde hace tiempo se habían estado avistando dragones, los ciudadanos temerosos de que les atacara hablaron con el alcalde la ciudad, que por casualidad era uno de los cinco hombres más millonarios en todo el continente, para que llamara a un Cazador. El alcalde temeroso también por el bienestar de sus intereses y su familia llamo a la leyenda viviente más conocida el niño que mato aun dragón"- tomo otro sorbo de agua-"en la mansión del alcalde la hija de este, que era una muchacha hermosa, considerada la mujer más hermosa de todo Fiore, esta chica fue con determinación a la oficina de su padre._

_-¡como te atreves!- le grito en la cara a su padre la alterada chica._

_-no sé de que me hablas- dijo el sujeto como si nada hubiese sucedido._

_-Jude Hearthphilia no me ignores sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando- la muchacha furiosa miraba con mucho resentimiento a su padre- vas a traer a ese asesino a la ciudad._

_- ¡cállate!- grito golpeando la mesa- no debiese importarte unos dragones, unos monstruos, debieses estar más preocupada en la vida de los ciudadanos._

_-¡esos monstruos como les llamas son pacifico!_

_-¿como lo sabes acaso has estado cerca de uno?- pregunto exasperado Jude-¡respóndeme!_

_-n-no- respondió dudosa- pero nunca nos han hecho daño, nunca nos han molestado solo pasan por las fronteras de la ciudad- dijo la rubia sin dejar de gritar._

_- y no esperaremos a que nos dañes- grito con furia golpeando a su hija en el rostro- Lucy mírate tienes casi 18 años y sigues portándote como una niña, te preocupan bestias inhumanas, te crees y divulgas cuentos de hadas, ya estas en edad de casarte, de darme un heredero, con tu belleza debieses preocuparte el amarra bien al príncipe de Fiore, así darnos un titulo, en vez de preocuparte por estupideces- finalmente se sentó- ahora vete que tengo una visita importante._

_-señor ya llego el Cazador que solicito- dijo una sirviente de cabello café sin expresión facial, para luego retirarse._

_-esta bien me iré, pero ni creas que caeré en tu juego Jude, me encargare de que tu Cazador no cumpla su misión ¡personalmente!- le grito nuevamente en la cara a su padre por lo que recibió otra bofetada, antes e irse._

_-señor aquí esta…- fue lo ultimo que escucho Lucy antes de irse._

_Lucy fue furiosa a su habitación, diciendo unos cuantos insultos a su padre y a el Cazador, una vez en su habitación se encerró con llave y de un agujero oculto en la pared saco un baúl en el cual habían diversos cuchillos , ropa e incluso libros, la muchacha se cambio de ropa pareciendo ahora más una cazadora que una señorita, además llevaba una peluca castaña y lentes ópticos sin aumento, también tomo otras cosas del baúl un bolso de piel sintética, un libro, unos cuchillos que estaban amarrados a su cinturón junto con un látigo, con su disfraz listo guardo todo y salió de su casa bajando por la ventana de su cuarto que deba hacia el bosque._

_Después de un tiempo Lucy llego a la ciudad, caminando hacia un bar entro por la puerta trasera y salió por ahí mismo vestida de niñera. Lo que sucedía era que con intenciones de no depender económicamente de su padre trabajaba cuidando niños en una guardería a los cuales les leía siempre un cuento. A pesar de que ganaba lo suficiente para irse a vivir sola no se atrevía a dejar a su padre solo, a pesar de todo ella aun lo quería. Esa tarde se desocupo antes de todos los asuntos que la retenían en el pueblo así que iba de regreso a casa cuando en el camino escucha un ruido extraño, se aproximó sigilosa al lugar de donde provenía el ruido entonces vio a un bulto roncando. Se acercó aun más para ver de quien se trataba pero cuando levantó la manta, el sujeto que estaba durmiendo le hiso un agarre a la muñeca por la espaldas, este al percatarse que era una mujer la soltó._

_-disculpa pero me asustaste- dijo mientras se agachaba dándole la espalda a recoger sus cosas._

_-no, no, yo fui la responsable, me sorprendió ver alguien durmiendo a la mirad del bosque- miro extrañada al sujeto- a todo esto ¿que haces aquí?_

_-bueno vengo de viaje a esta ciudad, pero me dio sueño de camino así que decidí tomar una siesta por aquí- dijo mostrando su rostro a la chica._

_-"vaya es muy guapo"- Lucy le dio una sonrisa- supongo que no tienes donde quedarte, ven te llevaré a un lugar donde seguro te dejaran gratis._

_-muchas gracias- se levanto y tomo sus cosas- sabes me costó mucho llegar a esta ciudad las montañas tienen mucha nieve-dijo siguiendo a la "castaña"._

_-¿no me digas que subiste las montañas?- el chico asintió sorprendido por la car de la chica- no sabias que hay camino por entre ellas ¿no?_

_-no, realmente no sabia- admitió sin ninguna dificultad- oye ¿para que tantas armas?- preguntó mientras se quitaba una capucha y la guardaba en su mochila._

_-"vaya buen cuerpo"-pensó mirando el físico bien marcado del muchacho- no, es que por aquí a veces vienen Cazadores y abusan de su poder, oye no te he dicho mi nombre, es L…- Lucy tapo su boca casi le decía su nombre real- es Layla Stella._

_-extraño nombre, yo soy Natsu Dragoneel._

_Ambos muchachos se llevaban bastante bien, Natsu les hablo de los lugares a los que había ido de los distintos reinos, y Lucy de las cosas que leía, cuando llegaron a la posada dejaron quedarse al joven gratis por ser amigo de "Layla", se quedaron conversando hasta muy tarde, incluso el chico la invitó a cenar, así siguieron hablando mientras cenaban, pero ella debía regresar, ya era cerca de mediano noche. A pesar de los ruegos de su nuevo amigo Lucy decidió irse sola a casa "._

-que buen cuento- dijo gray desperezándose.

-idiota cállate esta recién comenzando- dijo Cana lanzándole una botella vacía.

-"_al llegar a casa Lucy se emociono al pensar en el nuevo chico que había conocido, además de guapo, fuerte, era buena persona, no lo conocía de más de cinco horas pero lo notaba en pequeñas acciones, ayudar a una anciana a llevar sus bolsas, ayudar a niños a elevar cometas, eran cosas pequeñas que demostraban lo mucho que le importaba las demás personas, además era divertido, aunque muy ruidoso, pero con una sonrisa hermosa, quizás al día siguiente lo volvería a ver, así se durmió con la dulce idea de conocer gente nueva y maravillosa._

_A la mañana siguiente Lucy repitió su rutina, desde las cinco hasta las diez de la mañana estudiaba luego se iba a la ciudad, de las doce hasta las cinco de la tarde trabajaba. Después de una agotadora jornada caminaba al bar para cambiarse a su ropa de cazadora de siempre, cuando iba dar una ronda se topó nuevamente con Natsu, se quedaron hablando hasta cerca de las ocho, pues ambos tenían cosas que hacer. Ya llevaban casi dos meses desde que conocía a peligrosa y su vida era más animada que de costumbre, hasta cierto día. Después de separarse de Natsu se entero que había un dragón a las afuera de la ciudad, pero cunado llego la sitio en que había sido visto solo se encontraron cenizas y marcas de fuego por todas partes, desolada Lucy lloro casi toda la noche por no haber podido salvar al dragón, pero en la mañana despertó con una nueva convicción ella detendría al Cazador para proteger a los demás dragones que deambulaban la zona._

_-Lucy- le hablo Jude durante el desayuno- ¿supiste que mi Cazador cumplió su misión?, acabo con un dragón._

_- si lo supe-Contestó cortantemente._

_-que bien, déjame decirte que para celebra organizaré una fiesta en la mansión, además el Cazador vivirá con nosotros para asegurarme que ninguna de esas bestias se acerque a mi ciudad- la noticia le quito por completo el apetito a Lucy, pero ella no iba a permitirlo._

_Esa misma tarde Natsu la fue a buscar a su trabajo pero ella se disculpo por que tenia cosas que hacer, Lucy se dirigió al bar y habló con el jefe pidió una junta. El jefe del bar era un anciano sabio llamado Macarov, este accedió, en menos de media hora el bar cerró._

_-damos inicio a una junta especial de Fairy Tail, una de las organizaciones para "salvemos la magia", dinos Lucy ¿para que nos juntamos?- dijo el jefe._

_-chicos, como sabrán el cazador ya mato a su primer dragón, y mi padre tiene pensado que se quede a vivir con nosotros para siempre después de la fiesta- todos recibieron la terrible noticia impactados._

_-pero ¿que haremos?- pregunto asustada la joven bibliotecaria y jefa del departamento de comunicaciones de Magnolia Levy- los chicos más fuertes están ayudando a otras organizaciones y no podemos poner más dragones en el refugio-agregó consternada._

_-no hasta que mandemos a los dragones que tenemos ahí a las islas mágicas- dijo Mira la secretaria de la alcaldía._

_-miren haremos lo siguiente, Lucy mantendrá ocupado y vigilado al cazador, Levy comunícate con Jerall y Erza los demás están por venir, Macao organizaremos una excursión a las islas mañana por la noche, chicos vamos a proteger a los dragones y toda criatura por Fairy Tail- dijo el jefe- vamos magos acabaremos con la tiranía del hombre._

_De esta forma todos esperaron en silencio, cada uno cumpliendo su deber, la hora de llevar a cabo su plan. El traslado de los dragones a las islas tubo que esperar hasta la noche de la fiesta que seria dentro de dos noches ya que casi toda la ciudad estaba invitada, cuando por fin llego el momento Lucy esperaba con ira conocer al maldito que mato a tantos dragones en su vida. La fiesta estaba por empezar y ella se veía hermosa con su cabello en un delicado peinado sentada junto a su padre que apareciera el Cazador, pues Jude quería que como muestra de agradecimiento su hija fuera la primera en bailar con él._

_-disculpen, présteme atención- dijo el frio alcalde, y a su orden todo quedo en silencio- déjenme presentarles a la leyenda viva que nos va a quitar de encima a esta plaga, les presento al Cazador Salamender- de entre una cortica se vio a un joven de cabello rosado vestido elegantemente- el señor Natsu Dragoneel._

_-"no puede ser es Natsu"- unas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de la rubia, mientras esta se escabullía entre la multitud tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, así se fue directamente al baño al baño- no puede ser- se repetía ente lágrimas- el no… ¿Por qué…?- de pronto esa tristeza se convirtió en rencor-"él es el asesino"- su misión estaba antes que todo, se limpio las lágrimas, salió a enfrentar su destino. Una vez de vuelta en el salón tubo que bailar con el tipo aunque no fue capaz ni siquiera de dirigirle la palabra._

_Al día después de la fiesta, la vida en la mansión Hearthphilia se reanudo como de costumbre solo que ahora Lucy trataba de involucrar de mala gana al pelirrosa en todas sus actividades, pero llegado las diez de la mañana desaparecía como siempre. Esa tarde cuando Natsu fue a buscar a Layla, esta no fue muy amable con el._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente._

_-¿Qué te sucede Layla?- el cazador estaba notoriamente confundido por la actitud fría de su amiga._

_-ya sé lo que eres – la expresión del peligrosa se torno a miedo al oír esas palabras- eres un Cazador- a pesar de lo que esperaba Lucy el Salamender se relajo restándole importancia a esta declaración- ¡no me mires como si no fuera nada importante!, eres un asesino, matas dragones por dinero, no quiero tener relación alguna con gente como tu, por lo mismo renuncie a mi trabajo aquí, nunca volverás a verme- se dio media vuelta y se marcho _

_Layla desapareció de la ciudad nunca se supo donde fue ni si regresaría, pero Natsu no perdía la esperanza de volverla a ver, la chica le era agradable y sentía que ella era tan luminosa como lo seria el sol. Pero por mientras enfocaría su atención en su misión, aunque lamentablemente este plan también fue truncado por nadie más que Lucy Hearthphilia, pues bien esta chica había logrado que se padre le pidiera, más bien __ordenara__ al Cazador que le enseñase como prevenir a los dragones por lo que tubo que incluir a la chica en sus excursiones en busca de dragones. Durante los siguientes dos meses fueron los más agitados para __Fairy__ Tail desde que recordaban, pues cada una semana se mandaba un barco a las islas mágicas, además de que extrañamente hubo un aumento de Cazadores por la zona, así que hubo días en los que Lucy no pudo vigilar a Natsu y precisamente en estos días fue cuando volvió a matar dragones, llevaba alrededor de seis trabajos exitosos para desgracia de la organización._

_-señorita Lucy- le hablo el cazador a la chica que estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa contemplando las estrellas- ¿podría dejarme mañana ir solo a la ronda diaria?_

_-¿le estorbo Cazador?- trato de ser fría al hablar, pero era notorio que el chico volvió a ablandarle el corazón- ¿o es que tiene otro plan para mañana?_

_-señorita es que extrañamente cuando voy con usted nunca he encontrado un dragón._

_-quizás solo sea que se están marchando de esta zona._

_-no es solo eso, pasan cosas muy raras en esta ciudad el otro día habían unos diez Cazadores por aquí y a la mañana siguiente todos se habían ido-comentó sentándose junto a la señorita._

_-pero he oído que esas cosas ocurren en todas las ciudades._

_-así es, últimamente es así, aunque siempre ha habido cierta resistencia a los Cazadores._

_-¿usted sabrá por casualidad la razón?_

_-los Cazadores no solo cazan dragones como todos creen sino que también magos, o cualquier criatura mágica_

_- ¿como es posible?-preguntó espantada Lucy_

_-tienen la autorización real para eso, los reyes tienen miedo de que se rebelen en su contra, ya sabe los que ocupan magia._

_-así que usted también mata niños con habilidades mágicas-lo miro con más tristeza que odio, le dolía que él fuese así._

_-¡no!- el grito confundiendo a Lucy- no soy un asesino, soy un Dragón Slayer_

_-¿eso no significa asesino de dragones?-pregunto algo desconcertada por la aclaración._

_-exacto, no toco a ninguna otra criatura- dijo más tranquilo._

_-pero eres un asesino igual _

_-hay cosas que es mejor no saber señorita_

_-Lucy_

_-¿Ah?_

_-solo llámame Lucy- no podía olvidar los dulces sentimientos que les despertaba el Cazador por muy Dragón Slayer que fuera, por muy asesino no podía no disfrutar de su compañía y ya no podía fingir más- llevas bastante tiempo aquí, si se te olvida en varios momentos se nos ha olvidado la formalidad, si vas a vivir aquí supongo que habrá que tratarse con más familiaridad- la rubia se sorprendió al encontrar unos profundos orbes clavados en sus ojos, una mirada intensa que no pudo descifrar-¿b-bien señor Cazador?-dijo algo turbada por esos hermosos ojos negros._

_-solo Natsu- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa._

_Unos días después de lo ocurrido la policía encarcelo a un chico por estar ayudando a los dragones, el chico se llamaba Romeo, como era de esperarse era un mago de Fairy Tail. Lucy al enterarse de este le pidió a su padre que lo soltaran que solo era un niño, pero su padre fue inflexible, la ley era la ley, el niño debía morir o pasar el reto de su vida en prisión. Sin embargo Natsu logró convencer a Jude de que lo sacara y como castigo que lo dejara de ayudante del Cazador._

_-me entere de que convenciste a mi padre Natsu, para que sacara al chico-dijo acercándose al Cazador_

_-ese chico tiene carácter-dijo concentrado en entrenar en el jardín de la mansión_

_-es un niño que ayuda a los dragones ¿harás que los mate?_

_-no, solo quería sacarlo, le daré tareas falsas solo para mantenerlo ocupado-dijo relajado_

_- me confundes, no sé que pensar de ti, eres tan…- la chica estaba mostrando cada vez más sus verdaderos sentimientos a ese chico- olvídalo- dijo tras un suspiro_

_-eres rara Lucy- mostro su gran sonrisa- eso me gusta-dijo tirándole un palo a lo que la rubia respondió siguiéndolo para devolverle el golpe._

_Tras unas semanas cuando las hadas pensaban hacer por fin su movimiento final algo inesperado ocurrió. Era una mañana Lucy vestida de Layla, se unió a la organización para hacer le una emboscada al Cazador del cabello rosado, se prepararon en el bosque, pero algo salió mal, apareció un dragón, uno grande como nunca se había visto en Magnolia. El jefe Macarov mando a ciertos magos para que los convencieran de marcharse al refugio, entre estos estaban Romeo, Cana, Juvia y Wakaba. Mientras que un grupo estaba esperando a Natsu eran Gray, Erza, Lucy, Jerall y Lissana. Por otro lado surgió otro inconveniente se acercaban dos Cazadores bastantes poderosos por lo que el resto de la organización fue a su encuentro, pero ninguno de los dos últimos grupos podía entrar en acción hasta que el jefe tocara la flauta Mavis que solo las hadas podían oír, y aquí esta el ultimo problema Macarov había perdido la flauta._

_Natsu caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, hasta que se enderezó de pronto y comenzó a correr en dirección al dragón. Mientras tanto los dos cazadores que habían entrando hace poco a los límites de la ciudad también se dirigían al dragón. Una vez estando a dos kilómetros del dragón los de Fairy Tail comenzaron a comunicarse entre ellos para así idear un plan si el maestro no tocaba la flauta a tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Natsu llego al lugar del dragón y vio a esos tipos intentando moverlo._

_-¡aléjate asesino!- grito Cana poniéndose delante del dragón._

_-córrete tu niña, tengo asuntos importante que atender- dijo serio el Dragón Slayer._

_-no te permitiremos que le pongas un dedo encima a este dragón Natsu-ni-dijo desafiante Romeo._

_-Romeo entiende es algo personal- al notar la insistencia de aquellas personas comenzó a perder la paciencia- no me contendré ale…- pero antes que lo notara Wakaba y Romeo se lanzaron a atacarlo el los esquivó fácilmente, y se disponía a atacarlos cuando noto que un látigo de agua le golpeaba la cara._

_-Juvia cree que el Cazador es fuerte, tendremos que mostrarnos delante de él._

_-esta bien…- dijo Cana tirando un barril de cerveza vacío al piso._

_- no me dejan opción – el chico de ojos negros se puso en posición de ataque._

_-no permitiré que lo dañes- dijo la Titania, haciendo su entrada con su grupo._

_- somos fuertes, asesino- dijo "Layla" al tiempo que todos comenzaban a mostrar sus magias._

_-magos, un gremio de magos, ¿quien lo pensaría?- dijo sonriendo el Cazador._

_-no te burles no saldrás ileso de esta- dijo un chico con una lanza de hielo que estaba en bóxer._

_-eso lo quiero ver – por su boca comenzaba a salir fuego cuando una niña que iba corriendo hacia él se tropieza y cae rodando derribándolo._

_- vaya así que aquí esta el dragón, es grande ¿no Wendy?- dijo un chico llenos de perforaciones en el rostro._

_- si lo veo Gajeel-kun- dijo la nombrada, poniéndose de pie- pero me siento incomoda estando rodeada de gente- menciono algo ruborizada mientras se unía el ultimo grupo de Fairy Tail._

_- mierda más Cazadores- dijo Gray._

_-¿que mierda?, ¿como te atreves a llamarnos Cazadores?- le grito Gajeel cabreado- somos Dragón Slayer._

_-¿más?, ¿significa que ustedes son Cazadores?-pregunto inocente la niña._

_-no jodas, no somos asesinos, como ustedes asesinos de dragones- grito Cana._

_-mmm, mira Gajeel kun- dijo señalando al chico tirado en el suelo._

_-ese es… Salamander- miro sorprendido a los chicos que los rodeaban- como es posible que lograran…- no podía concebir que unos tipos derrotaran a alguien que ni siquiera él podía derribar._

_-no fuimos nosotros, cuando la niña se callo lo voto- dijo "Layla" algo preocupada por Natsu, pero algo confundida por la situación._

_- claro solo un dragón puede vencer a un dragón, oh mira Wendy se esta levantando._

_-mierda tengan más cuidado-dijo Natsu levantándose pero quedo es silencio al ver a sus dos amigos- Gajeel, Wendy…- la ultima se tiro a sus brazos- tanto tiempo chicos que los trae por aquí._

_-el dragón es uno grande, hace años que no veía uno grande, desde Metalicana._

_-vamos Gajeel no es tan grande es menos de la mitad de Igneel._

_-si pero Natsu-san es más grande en comparación con los que hemos visto hasta ahora- esos tres se olvidaron completamente del resto hasta que Jerall habló._

_-Dragón Slayer, ¿ustedes son Dragón Slayer?- los tres asintieron – demuéstrenlo- alrededor de los tres se formo un aura, la de Natsu fue de fuego, de Wendy de aire, y de Gajeel su cuerpo se convirtió en metal- chicos no son enemigos, déjelo solos- casi todos le obedecieron al instante, solo se quedaron los tres Dragón Slayer, Erza Gray, Lucy, y Jerall- tenemos que vigilar que no le hagan daño._

_-esta bien- dijo Natsu- oye despierta- habló moviendo al dragón, se escucharon unos gruñidos- habla para que los demás te entiendan- el dragón dijo un claro "si"- ¿dinos tu nombre?_

_-Seraphine, dragón del bosque- dijo el dragón desperezándose._

_-¿sabes como hacer el portal de dragones?-dijo serio Gajeel._

_-no, y no puedo saberlo, mi misión no ha sido cumplida._

_-¿no quieres ir a casa?, te podemos enviar- dijo Wendy, acariciando una pata Seraphine._

_-si, quiero ver a mi madre, pero primero la misión, aunque he oído que hay un portal al mundo de Magic por la islas mágicas, hacia allá me dirijo, necesito encontrar a otro dragón del bosque para mi misión._

_- gracias Seraphine, déjanos enviarte a tu hogar- dijo sonrientemente Natsu._

_-Yo la hago Natsu-san- Wendy se puso frente al dragón- Entierro del dragón de viento, way eleven- a el dragón lo envolvió un resplandor y fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedo polvo._

_- Felicidades Wendy aprendiste a hacer el Cementerio de dragones- Natsu estaba feliz- ahora sabemos a donde buscarlos._

_-acompáñenos- dijo fríamente Jerall interrumpiendo el momento de los Dragón Slayer._

_Jerall, junto con los que quedaban fueron directamente al bar, entrando por la puerta trasera para que nadie notara lo extraño que era que tanta gente ingresará junta un bar en pleno día, dentro se comenzó una explicación por parte de Jerall, para que finalizaran los Dragón Slayer. Lo que sucedía es que los Dragón Slayer eran magos que podían utilizar los poderes de un drogón, esta era una magia prohibida pues los que la utilizaban resultaban tan poderosos como los dragones, así que los cazadores que hasta ese entonces eran Dragón Slayer, que dieron la espalda a los dragones y magos comunes, comenzaron a ser personas expertas en matar magos y Dragón Slayer. Por esto es que los Dragón Slayer formaron una organización para traer de vuelta a las criaturas mágicas, esta era a diferencia de los llamados gremios, una exclusiva organización donde solo ingresaban Dragón Slayer de primera generación, es decir criados por dragones, además solo se sabían rumores sobre esta organización. Pero existían, actuaban como Cazadores con el fin de cumplir su misión de proteger y traer de vuelta la magia a Earthland, y a su vez ayudar a los dragones a cumplir su misión._

_-eso es lo que somos y lo que hacemos- concluyo Gajeel- me preguntaba si sabrían algo sobre las islas mágicas._

_-así es el archipiélago conocido como islas mágicas comienza con una isla llama Tenroujima y es precisamente esta isla propiedad de Fairy Tail solo aquellos que son del gremio pueden entrar- dijo Macarov_

_- me preguntaba si podrían llevarnos- dijo Wendy -actualmente solo hay Dragon Slayer de primera generación, es decir criados por un drogón, y a los más jóvenes nos ocurrió algo un poco triste- la melancolía se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos._

_- los dragones nos abandonaron- dijo Natsu- queremos saber si están vivos y por qué nos dejaron._

_-no lo siento no podemos llevarlos si no son de hadas._

_-¡como quieran!- Salamander se fue bruscamente, azotando la puerta detrás de si, dejando a todos a tonitos._

_-discúlpenlo- la Dragon Slayer de viento mirándolos a todos- él es diferente a nosotros- miro a Gajeel, esperando la autorización de contar la historia de Natsu y este asintió- lo que sucede es que Natsu-san no recuerda su pasado, no antes de conocer a su dragón, pero después que desaparecieron los dragones él recordó algo de su pasado. Nos conto que durante muchas noches soñó que despertaba en un pueblo en llamas, luego comienza a caminar hasta encontrar a un enorme dragón tirado sobre un huevo roto, el dragón le pide que lo mate y cuida su huevo, él lo mata y siempre despierta en esa parte. Durante mucho tiempo quiso convencerse que solo era una pesadilla pero en un viaje, encontramos el pueblo con el que soñaba Natsu y todos lo reconocieron como el niño que mató al dragón y vivió entre las llamas, Salamander. Ese es su recuerdo quiere saber si de verdad mató aun dragón y por qué, solo su padre se lo puede responder, para él es más importante este viaje, para tranquilizar su corazón y su mente. Así que ¡por favor déjenos ser parte de Fairy Tail!- esta proposición sorprendió a todos, pero lo entendieron- Natsu-san es como mi hermano mayor, el me encontró poco después de que desaparecieran los dragones y me cuido desde entonces, por favor déjenos ayudar a Natsu-san._

_Natsu cuando salió del bar lo hiso más frustrado que furioso, se dirigió al único lugar que creía podía relajarse, al lugar donde conoció a Layla. Llego a ese lugar y se acostó a pensar en las cosas que le habían pasado y lo cerca que estaba de acabar con su tortura, también en la chica que lo hacia ser feliz, solo con ver su sonrisa. Calló dormido por lo que no noto que la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos lo siguió. Poco después de escuchar la explicación del actuar del Salamander la "castaña" camino en dirección a su casa, bastante más relajada y ¿para que negarlo? feliz de que Natsu no fuera un asesino bueno, no uno como ella suponía, era una persona buena, una persona excelente, una persona maravillosa, de pronto se detuvo sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos ¿tan feliz estaba de descubrir que no tenia que hacer nada en contra de su querido Natsu? Un segundo ¿querido Natsu? Ella estaba pensando en el como alguien querido, pero… pero nada no tenia por que ocultarlo ya, a ella le gustaba el chico y no tenia por que fingir que lo odiaba. Así caminaba la chica sumida en sus propios pensamientos cuando vio un bulto en un árbol, se acercó a el sin poder evitar la sensación de dejavú, toco el bulto el que reacciono levantándose haciéndole un agarre a la mano por la espalda._

_-¿pero que…?- bufó la chica forcejando, esto era un dejavú – suéltame- exclamo frustrada._

_-mira quien es…- "Layla" se sorprendió al reconocer la voz, era Natsu- dos veces en esta misma situación, Lucy_

_-¿ah?- Lucy se sorprendió aun más que antes, él la reconoció, no, eso era imposible, ¿entonces?- soy Layla, así que suéltame de una vez Natsu._

_-¿no era que te ibas a ir?– dijo sin soltarla._

_-eso no te importa- forcejeando- además no me iba a ir esta es mi ciudad, solo no quería verte._

_-esta bien Lucy._

_-deja de llamarme así soy Layla maga de Fairy Tail y estoy dispuesta a…- el chico la hiso dar media vuelta de forma que quedaran sus caras muy cerca, tanto que podía sentir el aliento fresco del Dragon Slayer haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro._

_-¿a que?- la chica no supo que responder estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa puede que no lo demostraba pero no estaba acostumbrada la cercanía de los chicos y menos de este que le llamaba tanto la atención- no me engañas Lucy, siempre supe que eras tu la chica que conocí en el bosque, tienes el mismo olor- el chico se acercó a su cuello oliendo la fragancia natural de la chica con calma._

_-¡a-aléjate!- dijo golpeando en los genitales al podre mago- no debieses olerme así, además no sabia que aparte de Dragon Slayer fueras un perro._

_-eres rara._

_-mira quien lo dice- su cara mostraba algo de irritación._

_-Lucy- se alejó de la maga y se sentó en el suelo con la mirada puesta en una interesante piedra- yo… lo siento, me porte mal ahí dentro, pero no saben como necesitamos esto._

_-lo sé- la chica se acuclilló a su lado- sabes, desde que te conocí eres alegre, divertido y decidido, pero desde que se ha tocado el tema estas algo deprimido, no eres así, así que supongo que esto realmente te afecta- se saco la peluca y dejo caer su melena rubia- yo… te apoyare Natsu, únete a Fairy Tail y podrás a las islas mágicas con nosotros – Lucy se levantó con una gran sonrisa y alzo la mano, Natsu comprendió el gesto y se levanto de golpe choco su mano con la de ella y devolvió la sonrisa._

_- gracias._

_Los tres Dragon Slayer se convirtieron en miembros de Fairy Tail y fueron a las islas mágicas, de paso Lucy escapo de su casa decidida a no volver más. Viajaron y conocieron muchos lugares y luego todos murieron en un terrible accidente, fin"_- Mira se desperezó en la silla- vaya, vaya por que tienen esa cara todos- en efecto todo el gremio tenia los ojos abiertos y las boca por el piso, todo por culpa de la sorpresa del inesperado final.

-Mira-san ¿ese es el final?- pregunto Wendy

-no, realmente no, pero me canse de leer- respondió levantándose de la silla y dejando los papeles sobre esta.

-pero…- la cara de desilusión de la Dragon Slayer de viento conmovió a las chicas que idearon el cuento (que todavía estaban sorprendidas por el inesperado final).

**Sin flash back**

-vamos, continúen con el cuenta chicas- decía con voz suplicante y una irresistible cara de gatito tierno, la Dragon Slayer de viento.

-esta bien, esta bien- decía una Erza con bastante problemas, "¿como me metí en esto?"- y-yo contare la historia- carraspeo un poco, luego mucho, ahora demasiado- _" N-Natsu c-amino p-po-p-por la-la-l-l-l-l-a… ca-calle- todos quedaron impactados por el pánico escénico de la pelirroja nadie se esperaba que la mujer más temible del gremio se pusiera tartamuda frente a sus propios compañeros- ca-calle … ca-calle … ca-ca-calle… calle- respiraba agitado y con la cara totalmente ruborizada._

-esta bien yo contare la historia- dijo Lissana con una maléfica sonrisa que las chicas supieron interpretar- "_Natsu el chico más hermoso que hubiese visto los ojos de Lucy, se dio cuenta que su único y verdadero amor era la chica de cabello blanco como las estre…"_

-no, no, no, no cambiarás la pareja principal- dijo Cana tirando a la menor de los Strauss de la silla – la contare yo _"Natsu tomo a Lucy por la cintura y le dijo: tu serás mi vieja"_- tomo un sorbo de cerveza- "_pero Lucy le dijo: no sin antes una competencia de tragos"_

-ca-calle… ca-c-c-c-calle… calle p-po-por la… la c-c-ca-calle- en un rincón Erza seguía en shock repitiendo una y otra vez "por la calle". Mientras el resto del gremio estaba atónito por la pelea de las mujeres sobre quien leía que. Cosa que no dura poco tiempo por que ni Levy, que no podía ponerle emoción a la historia, ni Bisca, que cada vez que mencionaba la palabra "pareja" se quedaba pegada en Alzack y su hija, ni menos Laki, ninguna estaba capacitada de leer la historia como se debía, pero todas querían hacerlo igualmente, así estuvieron bastante tiempo discutiendo hasta que.

- juvia lo hará- tomo las hojas que nadie había tomado en cuenta y comenzó a leer- _"__Los__ tres Dragon Slayer se convirtieron en miembros de Fairy Tail para poder dirigirse a las islas mágicas junto con algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, incluyendo a Lucy, esta de paso escapó de su casa decidida a no volver más y ser libre de vivir sus propias aventuras. Todos se reunieron una noche cuando todos dormían, en el puerto de la ciudad, Erza quien conocía el camino fue la líder asignada del grupo que partió hasta las islas mágicas con la misión más importantes de sus vidas, quitar las sombras del corazón de sus nuevos compañeros_- todos quedaron atónitos ante la maravillosa forma de contar cuentos de la chica de la lluvia, era sutil llena de emociones con una voz de serena y a la vez algo cálida, hasta las chicas avergonzadas, callaron para poner atención a la tímida juvia_- pasaron la noche navegando, cuando al despuntar el alba al fin de diviso la primera isla, la isla Tenroujima_

_-Natsu- Lucy se acercó a su compañero que paso toda la noche en la cubierta observando el horizonte- deberías dormir._

_-no quiero, no puedo, no sé que hacer- el chico estaba confundido, solo apoyo su espalda en la baranda y se dejo caer al piso, la chica se sentó a su lado y cubrió los hombros de el con el chal que ella todavía usaba- Lucy…_

_-Natsu, siento haber sido así contigo pero deberías saber que ahora tienes más compañeros- dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa que al mago le pareció más cálida que sus llamas. La rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo- te ayudaremos a recuperar todo lo que perdiste Natsu- ella giro la cabeza para verlo y quedo con su rostro a escasos centímetros de el de él, que había hecho la misma acción con similares intenciones._

_-Lucy…-murmuro el mago mientras apoyaba su frente con la de la chica- muchas gracias es divertido hablar contigo, eres una chica muy dulce – sus rostro se fueron acercando más, y más, hasta estar demasiado cerca._

_-¿que hacen a acá fuera?- dijo un chico de cabello oscuro, ambos se sobresaltaron alejándose para poner cierta distancia entre ambos, aunque no fue mucha la diferencia- deberían estar adentro._

_-Gray me asustaste- le dijo sonriendo la rubia- yo vine a despejarme y encontré a Natsu pensando._

_-ese pensando yo, creo que su fuego le derritió el cerebro hace tiempo Lucy._

_-pero a ti se te congelo hasta el sentido del humor cerebro de hielo._

_-¿que estas tratando de decir imbécil?_

_-lo mismo que dije idiota- ambos se acercaron poniendo sus caras más amenazantes, dispuestos a golpearse en cualquier momento- ¿quieres pelea?_

_- Natsu, Gray cálmense muchachos- "vaya estos dos discuten como si se conocieran de toda la vida" pensó Lucy mirándolos divertida desde el suelo, ambos chicos se miraron y sentaron uno a cada lado de la chica._

_-Lucy dile a este idiota no moleste- dijo Gray sin camisa_

_-vaya ocultándose detrás de tu novia- dijo esto ultimo extrañamente muy molesto_

_-Natsu, Gray no es mi novio es mi amigo, además dejen de pelear por todo, y tu Gray deja de sacarte tu ropa- el aludido bufó y se puso la ropa que se estaba sacando- chicos… – se paro emocionada apoyando sus manos en la baranda – ahí esta la isla- Natsu pego un salto y se coloco junto a ella._

_- por fin- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras gritaba por toda la cubierta "llegamos, chicos ya estamos en la islas mágicas", Lucy solo de dedico otra sonrisa que el Dragon Slayer advirtió y devolvió con otra sonrisa._

_Llegaron a la isla al amanecer pero no pararon el ella sino que se adentraron en el archipiélago, donde veían criaturas magitas por todas partes, algunas que ni siquiera sabían como nombrar. A pesar de que no sabían en un principio a donde se dirigían. Al ingresar por el archipiélago los Dragon Slayer sintieron el aroma de un dragón, siguiendo ese olor llegaron a una isla bastante misteriosa, con un bosque tan denso que no permitía que la luz se filtre entre las hojas. Caminaron guiados por el olfato de los Dragon Slayer, caminando al frente iba Natsu que siendo una antorcha humana les iluminaba el camino hasta su destino. El rastro terminaba en un gran árbol, que parecía tener una puerta en su troco con un marco de raíces. Lucy se aproximó al árbol del que provenía el olor de dragón y poso su mano sobre la puerta._

_-¿que hace?- pregunto extrañada la niña de cabello azul._

_-Lucy es una maga estelar- dijo Erza- con su poder puede llamar a espíritus estelares que viven en el otro mundo, en el país estelar, por eso ella oye las voces de las criaturas mágicas quizás así logre saber como abrir la puerta- quedaron todos mirando a la chica que camino hacia Natsu tomándole la mano y conduciéndolo hacia la puerta- ¿que pasa Lucy?_

_-ya se como abrir la puerta, Natsu – dijo sin soltar la mano de Natsu- quema la puerta, pero no quemes mi mano- el mago la obedeció y de pronto la puerta comenzó a consumirse en llamas, hasta dejar un espacio vacío en el árbol- vamos- dijo la maga caminando a través del árbol y perdiéndose entre la oscuridad todo sus compañeros la siguieron temerosos-_ Juvia bajo las paginas y suspiro.

-ahora que- dijo gray emocionado con la historia y sin pantalones- vamos juvia continúa,

-si, gray-sama- la magas se ruborizó pero continuo con la lectura-_"cuando llegaron al otro lado del portal todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que ocurría, estaba lleno de dragones por todas partes a demás de algunas otras criaturas. Caminaron para hablar con alguna criatura en eso se toparon son una niña de cabello rubio pálido, largo hasta sus pantorrillas, tenia una especie de pendientes es su cabello en forma de alas, esa niña curiosa se acercó al grupo, y los reconoció de inmediato._

_-hola, hola- dijo la niña sonriente - ¿como es que llegaron aquí?, ¿también vienen a la fiesta?_

_-perdón, ¿quien eres?- pregunto Erza mirándola con cierto recelo._

_-soy Mavis y ustedes están en el país de los dragones, en el mundo Magic, ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos de Fairy Tail?_

_-¿como sabes que somos de Fairy Tail?- pregunto Natsu, mientras seguían caminando sin ninguna dirección aparente, solo seguían a la niña que dabas vueltas y caminaba de espalda para hablar con ellos._

_- fácil, hace muchos años atrás cuando los humanos recién habían nacido como especie algunos de estos humanos comenzaron a tener habilidades mágicas, estos humanos se fueron agrupando en gremios para poder aprovechar su poder, cada gremio era en representación de algún país de Magic, Fairy Tail es uno de los gremios que representa a el país de las hadas, eso me lo dice su marca.- dijo indicando la marca que tenia cada chico._

_-¿como sabes todo eso?-pregunto esta vez Wendy, nerviosa por la extraña Mavis._

_-se mucho más, por ejemplo, que con el pasar de los años los humanos normales tuvieron tanto miedo del poder de los magos y toda criatura mágica que algunos magos comenzaron a cazarnos por dinero, por eso comenzamos a refugiarnos en nuestro mundo original, pero algunas criaturas que nacieron en Earthland, su mundo-dijo señalando a los magos- no sabían como llegar, usando su magia, así que hicieron la travesía hasta las islas mágicas, por eso en ese lugar se estableció Fairy Tail para ayudar a estas criaturas a escapar. Además también sé que con el paso de los años todos ustedes los humanos con magia comenzaron a ocultarse, y trataron de llevar la magia devuelta a su mundo, pero la magia es originaria de este mundo._

_-¿entonces como nacieron los magos?- esta vez fue Lucy, la emocionada con la historia._

_-los magos nacieron por personas que descubrieron uno de los secretos de la magia, el centro mágico de los hombres, el corazón, los Dioses al ver que ustedes tenían el poder de ver la magia decidieron que debiese ser justo darles las posibilidad de ocuparla._

_-¿como sabes tanto?- esta vez fue Erza la que preguntaba_

_-creí que sabrían, pero es más importante ver que desean- los chicos le explicaron la razón par ingresar a ese mundo, la chica escucho en silencio – bueno si buscan a sus padres de seguro están donde van todos los dragones ahora, y donde seguro están los representante de todos los países de Magic, ¡a la cumbre de los Dioses!-dijo dando media vuelta quedando en la cabeza del grupo mientras caminaba dando saltitos y tatareando una canción._

_Caminaron durante casi dos horas para encontrarse con una clase de coliseo gigante, lleno de puertas, tanto en el suelo como por las paredes, en cada puerta del coliseo habían dragones vigilando y dando indicaciones, así que tuvieron que esperan pacientemente su turno, en la fila que conducía a la puerta. Estaban rodeados de criaturas que jamás habían visto, duendes, cosas con alas que parecían flores, gigantes, ogros, y más increíble aun, habían muchos dragones. Al fin les toco el turno tenían que decir que especie eran, estaban a punto de decir "humanos", cuando Mavis dijo "hadas", el dragón que estaba en la puerta los miro con cierta duda pero los dejo pasar al fin diciendo que las hadas estaban en la galería 2 junto a la plataforma, claro nadie entendió salvo Mavis. Caminaron hasta su lugar y luego de un rato aparecieron al centro del gigantesco coliseo un dragón dorado, que llamo al silencio, cosa que todos obedecieron._

_-damos inicio a la cumbre de los Dioses que esta vez tiene como a anfitrión al país de los dragones, gracias reyes y reinas de los distintos países de Magic daremos la bienvenida a los dioses- una vez dicho esto unos entes brillantes bajaron del cielo, no tenían forma alguna aparente pero cada uno estaba rodeado de una aura característica- aquí tenemos a los Dioses- todos se inclinaron ante ellos y luego cada rey comenzó a dar avancen de algo que los magos no entendieron- bien ahora es el turno de las hadas,- dijo el dragón- entonces la pequeña Mavis dejo ver sus hermosas halas brillante y una simpática cola trasparente._

_-yo Mavis reina de las hadas, como informe tengo que decir que mis chicos han logrado aumentar su estadía ilesos en Earthland con una continua interacción con los humanos- dijo sonriendo, era uno de los mejores informes aparte el de los Exceed, además dio varios cifras confusas que los magos no entendieron- además los miembros de el gremio Fairy Tail están aquí en representación de su ciudad- todas las miradas se dirigieron a los humanos que tenían el signo de Fairy Tail, entonces el Dios que tenia una aura celestial tomo la palabra._

_-este es uno de los avances más grandes que nos han reportado, humanos que por su propia voluntad viene aquí para compartir con nosotros es sin duda algo emocionante- miro a los jóvenes algo aturdidos- por favor díganos su misión aquí mis muchacho- todos miraron a Erza pero esta con su pánico escénico no podía hablar delante de tanta gente, así que Lucy se armó de valor y tomo la palabra._

_-nosotros como mago de Fairy Tail, al igual que toda las organizaciones de magos en Earthland tenemos un solo propósito, salvar a la criaturas mágicas del miedo de nosotros los humanos, tratando que la magia vuelva a nuestro mundo, para así poder vivir en armonía junto con todos ustedes- las palabras de Lucy sonaron sinceras y llenas de valor - pero en esta ocasión tenemos una misión especial para avernos al fin aventurado a venir por el portal de los dragones- dijo tratando de buscar las palabras exactas- en nuestro gremio tenemos tres Dragon Slayer, a los que hemos acompañado hasta aquí para buscar respuestas, por la desaparición de sus dragones- dijo sinceramente—están Wendy la Dragon Slayer de viento, Gajeel el Dragon Slayer de metal y Natsu el Dragon Slayer de fuego._

_-me parece sorprendente el valor y determinación de estos chicos para venir a este lugar desconocido solo para ayudar a sus compañeros, y más me sorprende su misión como gremios- dijo el Dios con aura de fuego- me parece justo que en compensación por su valor le digamos cual es la misión de las criaturas mágicas en su mundo._

_-déjame ser yo quien cuente esa historia- dijo un Dios con aura de agua- hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando recién habíamos creado su mundo, notamos que ustedes tenían la magia en su interior por eso les regalamos la magia y abrimos portales hacia este mundo, que creamos primero, siempre tuvimos una meta, pero algunos humanos con miedo provocaron que estas criaturas fueran más cuidadosas con su interacción con ustedes, la misión que les dimos eran que aprendieran a vivir en armonía con ustedes, para así en un futuro unir ambos mundos, es exactamente la misma misión que ustedes solos han propuesto._

_El resto de la cumbre de los Dioses se trato de explicar el plan de los Dioses, y los chicos de Fairy Tail menos cohibidos les dieron ideas de como atraer la atención de los humanos para poder por fin cumplir esa misión, tras unas largas horas de platicas de comida y diversión la cumbre había acabado mejor de los que los Dioses esperaban, así que felices les concedieron a cada uno de ellos la magia que les permitiría ir y venir de ambos mundos en el país que quisieran sin el menor problema. Pero antes de irse les concedieron a los Dragon Slayer las respuestas por que sus padres se habían ido. Los dragones ya llevaban muchos tiempo en el mundo humanos y habían sido elegidos para prestar su poder para traer a los Dioses a el evento que se lleva a cabo cada siete años siempre en un país distinto. Pero ahora podían al fin ver a sus padres. Solo unos de los Dragon Slayer tenia miedo de ver a su padre, todos sus compañeros entendieron que era algo que solo él debía enfrentar, pero aun así Natsu no soltó jamás la mano de Lucy quien lo acompaño a ver a el dragón de fuego._

_-Natsu- dijo el dragón viendo a su hijo de la mano de una jovencita- vaya si que has crecido hombre, quien iba a pensar que tu terminarías con novia- dijo el dragón riéndose._

_-Igneel-dijo Natsu serio y triste cosa que llamo la atención de Lucy- perdón Lucy pero no me dejes solo- la chica solo asintió- Igneel , papá yo… ¿porque mate a un dragón?- la expresión alegre del dragón cambio drásticamente._

_-sabia que algún día te lo preguntarías- dijo nostálgico Igneel- bien hijo acércate- se acomodó cerca de los chicos que se sentaron en el suelo- hace años un Cazador intento robar el huevo de un dragón que encontró en un nido oculto en una cueva, lo llevo a su ciudad pensando venderlo , pero no conto que el dragón fuera a reclamar a su huevo- hiso una pausa mostrando su tristeza- el dragón estaba enfermos, así que no pudo luchar bien para defender su huevo frente un Dragon Slayer, que tubo la mala suerte de encontrar en el pueblo, era uno de segunda generación ya sabes de esos que poseen sus poderes por lacrimas, bueno uno de esos esta cerca cuando el dragón comenzó a luchar para recuperar el huevo y lucho con el dragón provocándole una herida grande por la cual se moriría lentamente, pero el Dragon Slayer también corrió la misma suerte que el dragón, solo que su muerte fue mas rápida y menos dolorosa, en esa lucha el Dragon Slayer prendió fuego a las casas diciendo que había sido el dragón, todos se fueron corriendo por el pánico pero algunos no alcanzaron a huir- unas triste lagrimas rodaron pos el rostro Igneel- tu Natsu estabas dormido en tu casa, pero despertaste cuando casi estabas rodeado de llamas, tenias unos cinco años, lograste escapar de la casa, pero nadie más que tu, supongo que buscando a tus padres encontraste al dragón desangrándose lentamente, ese dragón era un ella su nombre era Meradine , ella agonizando lentamente te pidió que la mataras y protegieras a su huevo, tu te negaste pero con sus suplicas termínate prometiendo que harías lo que ella te pidiera, y te pio un que cuidaras a su huevo y que la mataras , cumpliste con tu palabra hijo la mataste, como ella te lo dijo, tomando uno de sus colmillos y enterrándolo en su cuello, poco después los aldeanos sobreviviente te encontraron y trataron de llevarse al dragón y al huevo pero tu los defendiste, hijo tu un niño que acababa de perder todo defendiste a unos desconocidos solo porque se lo prometiste, ellos tenían miedo del niño que mato a un dragón así que simplemente se fueron a buscar otro pueblo, dejándote atrás- secando sus lágrimas- yo te encontré al día siguiente protegiendo a un dragón muerto, y un huevo que ya estaba roto, tu estabas llorando llamando a tus padres y a pesar de que estabas más muerto que vivo mantuviste tu promesa, Natsu, aunque solo protegías dos cadáveres, debes saber que ese huevo que cuidabas era mi huevo y esa dragona su madre. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaste yo ya había hecho el cementerio de dragones, pero tú no recordabas nada ni tu nombre, yo te puse Natsu, por que tu sonrisa es tan cálida como el verano, Decidí cuidarte por tu buen corazón y tu gran valentía además podía escucharlo._

_-¿escuchar que papá?- dijo Natsu con las lagrima cayéndole por las mejillas._

_-la voz de un mago en tu corazón Natsu- dijo Lucy- no se como no la escuche antes- también estaba secándose las lágrimas – tienes las voz cálida de una persona llena de magia para dar- lo miro con tanto cariño que Natsu solo la abrazo._

_-hijo tienes una persona especial junto a ti- dijo orgulloso y acercándose a ellos uniéndose a la brazo- no cualquier persona puede escuchar las voces y menos tener tanta luz en si. _

_Ocultos los miembros de Fairy Tail escuchaban conmovidos la historia de Natsu. Pero ya era hora de que volvieran a su mundo además podían regresar cuando quisieran, ese viaje había resultado ser la aventura más grande de tosas sus vidas. En el barco de vuelta a magnolia a Lucy se le ocurrió la idea de escribir muchos libros de cuentos, obras sobre lo buena que era la magia y armar una compañía de teatro que representara las obras y leyera los cuentos en lugares públicos pare que más personas fueran aceptando la magia, a todos les pareció una idea genial. _

_Era de noche en medio del océano y la figura de el Dragon Slayer de fuego era un punto oscuro en medio del cielo estrellado, Lucy se acercó a él con la misma manta del otro día y ambos quedaron igual que entonces compartiendo la manta abrazados bajo las estrellas, no hacia falta decirse nada ambos sabían lo especial que eran para el otro así que simplemente se miraron sonrieron, y unieron sus labios en un dulce y cálido beso."- _juvia se secaba algunas lágrimas por la historia, al igual que todo el gremio- fin- dijo rompiendo en llanto- juvia también quiere un dulce y cálido beso-

Todo el gremio estaba conmocionado por la bella historia felicitaban a Natsu por la idea pero el reclamaba que su historia no tenia nada de romance entonces, los chicos felicitaban a las chica por la emotiva y bella historia de pronto en medio de tantas lágrimas apareció en la puerta del gremio una chica sonriente de cabellos rubios que brillaban al sol.

-buenas tardes- dijo entrando, pero se paro al ver a todos los chicos llorando – ¿que paso aquí?

-Rushy…- Happy se tiro al pecho de Lucy quien solo lo acreció- las chicas nos contaron un cuento y fue muy triste- dijo llorando.

-mira Lucy-san- dijo Wendy con lágrimas en sus ojos- esta es la historia-Lucy la tomo y leyó para quedar un poco ruborizada.

-Natsu… ¿tu escribiste esto?- dijo en un tono indescifrable.

- no, que va- dijo restándole importancia era el único en el gremio quien no lloraba- yo tenia otra idea fueron las chicas las que arreglaron mi idea.

-bueno, bueno, es un bue cuento podríamos publicarlo no les parece chicos, así con ilustraciones y todo, nos ayudaría a recaudar fondos- todo gritaron un si general ante la idea de la maga estelar.

…

Rato después cuando al fin ya todos habían dejado las lágrimas a un lado para disfrutar del resto del día al estilo Fairy Tail. En la barra se encontraba las escritoras junto a la nueva editora, Lucy.

-chicas ¿a quien se le ocurrió lo del romance? – pregunto Lucy, releyendo el cuento.

-a Lissana- dijo Cana tomando una cerveza en botella.

- ¿y que Natsu y yo fuésemos la pareja?- pregunto algo intranquila la maga estelar.

-a mi, a Mira, a Levy, a Juvia, a Bisca, a Erza y a Laki, la única que no estuvo de acuerdo fue Lissana- volvió a responder Cana, ahora con un abril de cerveza en la mano.

-yo quería ser la protagonista- dijo tristemente Lissana entre suspiros.

- ¿y eso del beso final?- la rubia esta algo impresionada- "vaya imaginación estas chicas"-pensó

-a-a mi- dijo un ruborizada Titania.

-¿y esto de que Natsu fuera a puesto y yo la más hermosa?- dijo algo cohibida al ver que sus amigas la veían de ese modo.

-Bueno lo de Natsu apuesto Lissana y alguna de las chica, además no podemos negar que Natsu es guapo, pero lo tuyo es realidad Lucy, eres hermosa, todas pensamos lo mismo- dijo amablemente Mira.

-gracias Mira-san- dijo algo de rubor Lucy- creo que es una buena historia chicas la felicito.

-¿dime Lucy podría pasar algún día que tu y Natsu terminen así?- pregunto Levy

-Levy-chan no creo, solo somos amigos, además por ahora no me importan ese tipo de relaciones por el momento- dijo con alegre Lucy

-¿pero no te gusta Natsu a ti Lucy-san? –Wendy miro a todos lados al no recibir respuesta- ¿y Lucy –san?

-ahí va- dijo Juvia apuntando a Natsu que corría llevando arrastras a Lucy, con Happy volando alrededor de los dos- Juvia cree que si podría pasar lo de la historia, de ve que son unidos.

-no lo sabremos aun, pero quien sabe…- dijo Mira apoyándose en la barra.

…

**Bueno, estoy muy nerviosa este es el primer fanfic que hago, realmente el primero que inicio y termino, nunca había intentado hacer uno, por lo que estoy muy nerviosa, pero no importa, para ser el primero no me quedo tan mal o ¿sí?, ¿debiese dejar de intentar escribir fic o solo debo mejorar?, por favor si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían ayudarme con mi duda con algún comentario? Iris-chan se lo agradecería mucho **** .**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
